monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Carmilla
Carmilla is a vampire who appears in Chapter 3. She is the right hand and maid of Queen Vampire, and takes part in the vampire invasion of Sabasa Castle Biography In the prologue of Chapter 3, Carmilla infiltrates Sabasa Castle's Audience Hall, disguised as a human messenger, reporting that a legion of monsters are on their way. However, the Sabasa King figures out her true identity and cuts her,; Carmilla is impressed with the King's sensing ability. The King then orders an immediate lockdown while he fends off Carmilla. By the time Luka arrives, the vampires have already conquered the castle and Carmilla is left to dispose of any intruders, though fortunately the Sabasa King managed to retreat to the dungeons. Luka fights Carmilla and defeats her. Monsterpedia Entry “A high ranking Vampire that is one of the two aides to the Queen Vampire. Proud of her magical power, equivalent to a Queen’s, she assists the Queen Vampire as her right hand. In addition, she was granted the power of a fake spirit from Black Alice, further increasing her power. Though she seems calm and gentle on the outside, she is merciless against those who would challenge her or the Queen. It is said that she will cold-heartedly suck out both the semen and energy from those who challenged her. Though if her opponent isn’t hostile to her, she won’t kill them. If a submissive attitude is shown, she will simply capture the male as food. A high-ranking Vampire’s cloak is a park of their body, and can be freely manipulated like other Monsters' tentacles. In addition, she is able to infuse it with magic to suck her prey’s blood. If wrapped up in her cloak, both male’s semen and blood can be drawn out with ease.” Attacks Carmilla’s Fingering: Normal attack that damages once. Triggers Hand Bukkake on defeat. Carmilla’s Mouthing: Normal attack that damages once. Triggers Face Bukkake on defeat. Carmilla’s Milking: Normal attack that damages once. Triggers Breast Bukkake on defeat. Carmilla’s Night Clothing: Normal attack that damages 3 times. Triggers Clothes Bukkake on defeat. Carmilla’s Blood Sucking: Normal attack that damages once and triggers Trance. *Wind Spirit Summon: Causes all normal attacks to hit three times for a moderate increase in damage and increases her evasion rate. *Lean: Triggers bind status and leads to Graveyard of Lilys on next turn. Requires Struggling with Gnome up. Graveyard of Lilies: Binded attack that leads to KO via instant follow-up. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview Gnome is back, so use her along with Daystar; disregard the evaluation of using Serene Mind. When using Word of Dispel, use Alice's Omega Blaze, as vampires are extremely vulnerable to heat. Even though she has Wind Spirit Summon, Gnome is effective in reducing the damage received. If Luka succumbs, Carmilla embraces him and inserts her fangs into his neck, then engulfs him completely with her cloak while repeatedly stimulating his penis with it. Thus, his body is left as a dry husk. If Luka loses to Graveyard of Lilies, she rides him cowgirl-style first. Evaluation “Sheesh, I let my eyes off of you for a moment, and you dry up like a fish. You’re just like a worm on the side of the road. Since Carmilla is a monster, serene state is useful. Once bound, struggle right away. You can completely evade her ecstasy attack with fallen angel dance… But due to the large effects of your serene state on other attacks, that is preferable. The problem comes in when she summons a wind spirit… When she summons it, she will attack multiple times for large damage. This is the start of a new basic trend for your future battles. If an enemy summons a spirit of a type, you generally want to summon the opposite spirit attribute. In this case, Gnome is the opposite attribute, and will significantly reduce the damage you take. But once her spirit fades, don’t forget to go back to your serene state, as that will have a larger damage reduction effect. In general, vampires are weak to fire. So don’t forget to roast her in fire. Lastly, if you’re defeated while being raped, some additional insult may occur… Of course that isn’t important. Now go, oh dried fish Luka. Deliver divine justice to that hideous Vampire with your sword.” Trivia *Carmilla's name may be derived from Sheridan Le Fanu's Carmilla, an 1872 novel about a female vampire by the same name. Gallery Carmilla 002.jpg|Carmilla's disguise was broken. Category:Artist: Silk Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 3 Category:Monsters Category:Multiple Endings Category:Rebelling Monsters Category:Sabasa Castle Category:Vampires